1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a latch and, in particular, to a latch for joining panels without using any additional tools. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a latch that allows two panels to be joined and the width of the gap formed between the two panels to be adjusted.
2. Background
Typically, the sidewalls of an aircraft interior are formed by installing panels that are joined together using mechanical fasteners. These panels may be referred to as, for example, “wall panels” or “sidewall panels”. With some currently available techniques for joining panels, a bracket having multiple slots is used to join two panels together. Each of these slots has an elongate shape such as, for example, an oval shape. A nut plate is located within each of these slots and is allowed to move freely within the corresponding slot of the bracket. Each of the nut plates is configured to receive the threaded end of a screw.
These screws are used to fasten the panels to the bracket. In particular, each panel may have an attachment feature, such as, for example, without limitation, a loop, configured to receive the threaded end of a screw. When the bracket and the nut plates located in the slots of the bracket are positioned relative to the panels, screws are driven through the loops and into the nut plates to fasten the panels to the bracket. In this manner, the two panels are joined together by the bracket.
However, joining panels using these types of brackets, nut plates, and screws may take more time and/or effort than desired. Additionally, tools may be needed to drive the screws into the nut plates. For example, screwdrivers, screw guns, and/or other types of tools may be needed.
Further, with these types of currently available techniques, the panels may be joined outside of selected tolerances. In particular, the width of the gap formed between the panels after the panels are joined together may be greater than desired. Consequently, the installation of these panels may need to be reworked multiple times to achieve an installation of panels that are within selected tolerances. This reworking may take more time and/or effort than desired. Further, the reworking may be more expensive than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.